


Не то, что думают

by ladyxenia



Category: ZKD (TV), Закон Каменных Джунглей (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 08:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenia/pseuds/ladyxenia
Summary: То, что происходит между Гошей и Цыпой, сложно описать одним словом. Им просто хорошо вместе.(к 4 серии 1 сезона)





	Не то, что думают

#### I.

— Как думаешь, — спросил однажды Гоша неожиданно. — Остальные чё-то про нас думают?

Они сидели на кровати в комнате Цыпы, опираясь спиной о стену и вытянув ноги, и шевелили пальцами в носках. Гоша пождимал пальцы на обеих ногах, Цыпа растопыривал, насколько позволял это делать трикотаж. Потом наоборот. Возможно, дело было в спёртом у папаши пиве, или в том, что целый день было ничего не слышно от Тима, или хер знает в чём, но Цыпе казалось, что это был лучший вечер за последнюю неделю, или месяц, или всю его долбанную жизнь. Они просто сидели рядом, трепались о всякой фигне, передавали друг другу потеплевшую бутылку, шевелили пальцами и ничего больше не делали. И это было заебись. С Гошей, как заметил не так давно Цыпа, всегда было так.

Но этот вопрос был не заебись.

Он был ненормальным.

— Это щас в каком смысле? — Делать вид, что не понял, было тупо, ладно. Но вопрос тоже был тупым. — Типа, потому, что мы всё время вместе тусим?  
Гоша кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от шевелящихся носков.

— А чё думать? — пожал плечами Цыпа и согнул пальцы. Подождал, пока Гоша разогнёт свои. Разогнул пальцы. — Ну тусим. Тим же вон с Жуком вообще ходили, как два пидора, пока у них бабы не появились. И чё?

— Ну, — Гоша перестал шевелить ногами и повернулся к Цыпе. — Мало ли?

— Хуяло ли, — мрачно ответил Цыпа и искоса глянул на него, тощего и взъерошенного, в заношенной футболке — он был в ней ещё, когда сбежал. Уже который день он ходил в ней, не меняя. Даже спал в ней. Хорошо хоть штаны с носками снимал.

Вот эта футболка, решил Цыпа, была важным вопросом. А чё там про них думают — нет. Потому что думать-то, вообще-то, не о чем. Ну да, они теперь всё время вместе. И ночует Гоша у него уже не в первый раз. И чё? Двум пацанам может быть просто охуенно проводить время вместе.

— Давай лучше снимай эту сраную футболку, от неё скоро трупами затащит. Возьмёшь мою. Вон, там в шкафу внизу старые, тебе должно подойти.

  


#### II.

Как ни странно, первым подумал что-то Жук.

Они стояли во дворе втроём и ждали Тима. Цыпа курил, Гоша пинал банку от чипсов. Она влетала в стену, отскакивала на пару метров, Гоша добегал до неё и пинал снова, торжествующе поглядывая на Цыпу после особенно удачных ударов. Цыпа кивал ему и лыбился в ответ. Изучающие взгляды Жука он заметил не сразу, но потом не смог перестать замечать. Жук просто стоял у стены, и смотрел на них молча, и морщил лоб, словно пытаясь что-то высчитать. Это нервировало.

— Чё вылупился? — Не выдержал Цыпа. — Какие-то проблемы?

Жук вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Да я так, — замялся он, посмотрел в сторону пинающего банку у другого подъезда Гошу и почему-то покраснел. — Просто... Ну, ты не обижайся, я так спрашиваю. Ты и Гошан, у вас чё? Типа, любовь?  
Цыпа чуть не подавился дымом, откашлялся и прошипел:

— Ты чё, ебнулся?

Жук испуганно замотал головой. Он никогда не умел говорить складно, а в моменты волнения, как сейчас, становился совсем жалким. Цыпе даже противно было на него смотреть.  
Любовь, бля.  
Ещё бы что выдумал. Что они трахаются?

— Смотри сюда, — Цыпа заговорил тихо, чтобы, не дай бог, Гоше не было слышно, — Хуй знает, какую ты там любовь себе выдумал, но запомни щас. Гошан — самый нормальный человек в моей жизни. Он не как мы. И ему сейчас херово, поэтому я с ним. И если кто-то ему что-то сделает, я этого урода просто найду и убью. Понял?

Жук быстро кивнул.

— Ну вот и заебись. — Успокоился Цыпа. — А теперь звони давай Тиму. Где его носит вообще?

  


#### III.

Цыпа проклинал минуту, в которую решил, что играть в карты на желание, когда с Тимом притащилась Лиза, было хорошей идеей.

Конечно же, он продул первым, а она выиграла. Ведьма. Она задумчиво изучила Цыпу взглядом, кивнула своим мыслям. Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поёжиться, но очень уж терять лицо не хотелось.  
Наконец, явна довольная идеей, Лиза торжественно объявила:

— Придумала! Поцелуй вот его! — Цыпа обмер, осознав, что она кивнула в сторону Гоши. — В губы!

Первым, что подумал и что сказал Цыпа, было одно и то же:

— Да иди ты на хуй!

Серьёзно, это было уже череcчур. Тим совсем распустил свою оборзевшую сеструху.

Цыпе даже смотреть в сторону Гоши было страшно, но он всё же глянул. Гоша напротив него съёжился, вжал голову в плечи и смотрел испуганно, словно его приставили к стенке. И теребил пальцами край футболки — тоже одолженной у Цыпы.  
Тим загоготал, Жук напряжённо притих, а Лиза потянула ехидно:

— Цып-цып-цып! Что, слабо? Как чё делать, в кусты?

Цыпа огрызнулся:

— Чё, приколистка такая? Не буду его целовать.

Гоша вскинул на него глаза, и Цыпа поймал себя на том, что впервые не понимает по взгляду, что думает Гоша. Но гадать было некогда, надо было отмазаться от этого цирка.

— Если так хочешь на пидорство посмотреть, называй другого. А его — не буду.

Только потом, намного позже, Цыпа понял, что говорить этого не стоило.

После этих слов притих даже Тим. Все смотрели на Цыпу, как на чокнутого. Кроме Гоши — он не смотрел вообще. Он просто опустил голову и криво усмехнулся. Только Лиза не унималась.

— Ну нет, так дела не делаются. Проиграл — отрабатывай. Тим, скажи?

Тим открыл было рот, но Цыпа уже не выдержал и шумно выбрался из-за стола.

— Да идите вы все в пизду. Гош, пойдём.

Гоша встал, словно нехотя, и пошёл за Цыпой.

— Ссыкуны! — крикнул им в спину Тим и снова заржал.

Цыпа, не оборачиваясь, помахал в его сторону средним пальцем.

  


#### IV.

С Гошей всегда было заебись. Но сейчас, после этих сраных карт, было совсем не так. Всю дорогу до дома он молчал и даже не смотрел в сторону Цыпы.

Цыпа быстро это заметил и тоже заткнулся.

Заговорил он, только когда они вошли в подъезд. До квартиры оставался один пролёт, когда Цыпа догнал поднимающегося чуть впереди Гошу и схватил за рукав.  
Гоша притормозил, развернулся лицом к Цыпе и вздохнул как-то обречённо.

— Ты всё понял, да?

Цыпа нифига не понял, поэтому просто помотал головой. Одно было ясно точно — то, что сраная Лиза испортила им с Гошей вечер. А может, судя по затравленному виду Гоши, не только вечер. И если это так, ей точно прилетит, и плевать, что она баба.

Гоша улыбнулся некрасивой неловкой улыбкой.

— Помнишь, ты говорил, что я на Тима... — он запнулся посреди фразы, словно не зная, заканчивать ли, — дрочу?  
Цыпа помнил.

Он помнил и эту фразу, и то, что было до (хотя не мог заставить себя искать объяснение злости, неожиданно вспыхнувшей, когда Гоша расписывал, какой Тим, блядь, идеальный), и то, что было после (хотя потом старался забыть, что у Гоши, кажется, стояло, а он чувствовал это, и должно было быть противно, но было не противно, а по-странному пофиг).  
И, кажется, теперь Цыпа всё понял.

— Ты чего, — сказал он осторожно, пытаясь разглядеть в полумраке подъезда гошины глаза, — на меня запал, что ли?  
Гоша зыркнул беззащитно и зло.

— Ты же поэтому не стал, да? Я это... — Гоша спотыкался на каждом втором слове, как будто боялся говорить, и это было неправильно. Гоше должно было быть спокойно с Цыпой, он должен был чувствовать себя защищённым от этого сраного мира, полного уёбков. — Я заберу вещи и уйду, ты не парься. Я найду, где ночевать.

Цыпа вспыхнул. Грёбаные карты. Грёбаная Лиза. Терять друга из-за такой хуйни он был не готов.  
Как только Цыпа сдвинулся с места, Гоша съёжился и зажмурился, будто ожидая удара. С ещё большей злостью на грёбаное всё Цыпа схватил Гошу в охапку и неуклюже прижал к себе.

— Гош, ты чё несёшь? Думаешь, чё, я урод какой-то, прогоню тебя из-за этой фигни?  
Гоша в его руках всхлипнул и пожал плечами.

— Они поржать над тобой и мной хотели, понимаешь?

Гоша кивнул Цыпе в плечо. Цыпа перехватил его поудобнее, положил руку между лопаток и начал осторожно поглаживать, чувствуя, как Гоша постепенно расслабляется. От этого ему самому стало спокойнее. Гоше надо от него что-то, кроме дружбы? Ну и хер с ним. Можно что-нибудь придумать. Главное, чтобы им было хорошо вместе. И чтобы всякие уёбки не лезли в их отношения со своим дебильным чувством юмора.

— Я не дам им над тобой ржать. Никому не дам.

  


#### V.

Когда Гоша целует его в первый раз, они сидят на цыпиной кровати — почти как тогда, когда Гоша задал тот странный вопрос.

На этот раз он неожиданно спрашивает:

— Можно?

И Цыпа сразу понимает, что он имеет в виду, и просто кивает. Их губы соприкасаются пару секунд, не больше, и от происходящего почему-то становится смешно и хорошо.  
Потом Гоша отстраняется и спрашивает неуверенно:

— Ну как?

И Цыпа честно отвечает:

— Норм.

Тогда Гоша спрашивает:

— Можно ещё?

Цыпа смотрит на его некрасивую счастливую улыбку, и снова кивает.


End file.
